Your Ex-Lover Is Dead
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: It was still unsettling to Samantha, to realize that her small apartment in New York City was actually just a white door floating in a green abyss. It was still unsettling to realize that she was dead. / AU, hinted DxS if you squint sort of maybe, character death.


Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this little one shot that came to mind. Keep in mind that Sam is OOC because she is an entirely different character in a sense: I'll let you read to find out why.

Inspired by and "Your Ex-Lover Is Dead (Final Fantasy)" by Stars.

* * *

Samantha flitted about her small New York apartment, in a desperate search for that one pair of shoes that made her legs look long and made her feel a little more confident than the average day. It was a special occasion- no, it was momentous! – and she had to look _good. _Normally Samantha wouldn't be so consumed with her own image, but this was especially important. She had been invited by a Count for goodness sakes! That was like royalty here!

"Ah hah!" She yelled in triumph from underneath her couch, pulling the pair of shoes carefully from the dust bunnies and brushing them off unceremoniously. She pulled them on from the floor because who was looking really, and stood, brushing off her skirt. She looked into the mirror. Samantha studied her figure for a few moments before realizing "oh shoot, makeup," and rushing back to the bathroom to apply the cosmetics.

As she applied her mascara, she thought of all the people she would see at the party. It was a huge gala put on by the king himself. Who would she not see? Everyone who was anyone was expected to be there.

She stuck her tongue in her cheek as she thought for a moment. Very few people had ever actually seen the king. Would she see him at the party? She smiled and held back a squeal- she hoped he was cute! Then she grimaced. He was probably just some old man. She sighed and put on the last of her eye shadow before standing up and looking into the smaller mirror. "Perfect!"

She grabbed her small purse that she saved for momentous occasions just like this one (there hadn't been one yet, so she was exceptionally excited) and rushed out the door. She closed the door behind her with her eyes closed, and took a deep breath.

Green.

It was still unsettling to Samantha, to realize that her small apartment in New York City was actually just a white door floating in a green abyss. It was still unsettling to realize that she was dead. Occasionally she would forget that she was levitating.

She hurried on her way, floating past the neighbors who were all rather reclusive, and would probably not be at the party this evening. Samantha rushed right by her favorite spot to sit and think without even a second glance, for this was important. It was a momentous occasion!

She finally reached the huge ballroom procured simply for this event, and had the doors opened for her by two guards who looked quite ready to drop dead (no pun intended). Samantha giggled at her own joke as she passed them and entered with a great amount of enthusiasm and yet hesitation at the same time.

For a long time, she wandered. She chatted with a ghost here and there, but kept to herself mostly, thinking in awe of how this labyrinth had been made so quickly before the event had begun. She had not seen it not even a week before. The dancing had begun, but Samantha had no partner, and she therefore continued to wander the ballroom's empty halls.

The halls began to grow darker and darker as she reached deeper into the labyrinth. She felt excited at the risk. A small creature scurried by, eliciting a giggle of excitement from Samantha. Finally, she came to a very gilded, misshapen door. She pressed it gently to see if it was open, and it swung entirely agape. She cringed backward, worrying that someone was there, but she saw no one, and decided to explore inside.

Samantha went over to the windows first. She was observing how it appeared that light was shining through them even though there was no light in the Ghost Zone, when a voice startled her. "Who is it?" It sounded very tired, and sad.

"Ah, I'm very sorry sir, I did not mean to impede on your time alone, I will be going now-"

"Wait." The voice was so strong and yet, still sad. "Come here."

Samantha inched over to where the voice was coming from. When she fell outside of the fake light from the windows, she realized that it was a man sitting in a very large chair, with incredibly white hair and bright green eyes. She watched as the eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Sam..?" He asked quietly, reaching out with a steady hand.

"Sam?" Samantha pointed to herself. "Oh no sir, I'm sorry but I call myself Samanth- wait, how did you know my name?"

The eyes did not relax, nor did they become wider. They simply stared in shock, as though the man had seen someone he thought to be non-existent. "Do you know who I am?" He asked quietly, pulling his hand back to his chest.

"I'm sorry sir, but no I don't."

Samantha nearly winced as she watched the man's expression turn to one of pain. It felt as though she had driven an axe into his chest. The air was thick with depression and confusion. "Do you feel as though you might feel connected to me somehow?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but… no."

He sighed raggedly. His eyes grew so tired she could count the bags beneath them.

Suddenly, a rather unkempt looking ghost burst through the door and floated next to Samantha quickly. "Your Highness, you are needed in the office I'm afraid."

"Your Highness?" Samantha's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized that you were- Please excuse me Your Highness, I meant no disrespect-"

"Please," The man's eyes grew so somber it made Samantha's heart drop to her stomach, though she wasn't sure why,

"Call me Danny."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. Yes, in this head canon of mine she has lost all of her memories, even of her own personality. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
